


Pirttipöytä

by HanHan_Solo156



Series: Tuntematon Discord Challenges [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, so sweet your teeth will rot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: Vanha pirttipöytä saa uutta käyttöä kun Kariluoto ja Koskela jäävät torppaan kahden.
Relationships: Jorma Kariluoto/Vilho Koskela
Series: Tuntematon Discord Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171553
Kudos: 5





	Pirttipöytä

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi!
> 
> Hävyttömän pitkä aika kun olen mitään luonut tähän fandomiin, joten aika korjata asia. En ole myöskään tuhanteen vuoteen kirjoittanut mitään luovaa suomeksi ja se näkyy. En myöskään editoinut ihan kauhesti tätä, vaan annoin mennä free flowna kerrankin. Noh, ainakin mulla oli lopulta ihan hauskaa tän kanssa.
> 
> Kiitos ja kumarrus tästä Discordin Tuntsa-ryhmälle, joka osaa sopivasti painostaa näihin. Kyseessä oli siis haastefikki, jossa tarkoituksena käyttää viittä eri sanaa. Omat sanani olivat: ahdistella, sopimus, asua, piiska ja puute.

Kahden miehen välinen ääneensanomaton sopimus rakkaudesta oli tärkeintä, mitä Kariluoto oli elämässään solminut - merkityksellisempää kuin lakimiesfirman perustaminen tai hänen edellinen avioliittonsa, joka lupaavan alun jälkeen olikin päättynyt varsin traagisesti kohtalokkaan risteilymatkan jälkeen. Vaikka he nykyään asuivat Koskeloiden torpassa, joka harvoin tarjosi intiimejä hetkiä kahden, pariskunnan seksielämä oli alkanut kukoistaa. Olihan heillä mahdollisuus käyttää luovuutta: fyysistä rakkautta oli osoitettu niin heinäladossa kuin ulkohuussin takanakin pihatalkoiden ollessa täydessä vauhdissa. Heidän yhdessäolonsa aikana aikaisemmin visusti aseksuaaliksi vannoutunut Ville Vaitelias oli näyttänyt itsestään puolia, joita Kariluodon oli vaikea vastustaa. Rakastumisen sumentamissa aivoissa jopa yöllä nukkuminen tuntui haastavalta. Mielessä pyöri vain yksi kysymys: mitäköhän hauskaa he seuraavaksi keksisivät puolisonsa kanssa? Koska voisi taas olla kahden?

Iltapalapöydässä eräs ilta Akselin ja Elinan jo painuessa nukkumaan, Ville oli kumartunut puolisonsa puoleen. Huulilla kareili jokin hymyntapainen, joka sai vauhkoontuneet perhoset lentelemään edestakaisin Kariluodon vatsanpohjassa.

"Niin ne oli ne äitimuori ja isäukko menossa huomenna illalla sinne työväentalolle. Lupasivat mennä sitten Kanteenmaille yöksi."

Kariluoto oli tukehtua voileipäänsä ja esitti tyhmempää kuin oli. "N... niin?" Kyllähän hänellä toki oli aavistus, mitä tämä saattaisi tarkoittaa. _Helvetti soikoon, vihdoin_!

"Että voitais olla ihan... kahdestaan taas," Koskela sanoi ja lievästi vaivaantuneena hieroi niskaansa. "Kun ei olla taas... hetkeen oltu."

Nielaisten viimeiset voileivänpalaset ja esittäen, että "ei tässä mitään" Kariluoto sanoi pikkuruisella äänellä: "Sehän kuulostaa… hyvältä."

Välillä oli melko koomistakin, että he suhtautuivat toisiinsa ujostellen, vaikka kyllähän he toki toistensa salaisuuksista jo paljon tiesivätkin - toisaalta, sopiva arkuus löi lisää virtaa heidän väliseen liekkiinsä.

“Noh, sovitaan sitten niin,” Koskela sai sanottua ja väläytti pienen hymyntapaisen. “Ja ei kai muuta kuin hyvää yötä.”

“Hyvää yötä, tulen kans kohta.” 

Koskelan poistuttua paikalta Kariluodon katse fokusoitui ulos. Pienessä ulkovalossa talon kissa, Oliver, nuoli turkkiaan ja toivoi pääsevänsä sisälle.

Kariluoto ei kuitenkaan kissaparkaa tajunnut päästää pirttiin ennen kuin säpsähti ison rontin hypätessä ikkunalaudalle.

“Helkkari, kun pelästytit,” mies mutisi ja nousi ylös avaamaan oven. Pörröinen kaveri sujahti saman tien sisälle ruokakupille.

Seuraava päivä sujui mitä mielenkiintoisimmissa mietteissä. Pariskunnan yhteisen ajan puute oli tehnyt tehtävänsä ja päivän töiden lomassa rakastuneet miehet sipaisivat toisiaan ohi kävellessään tai vaihtoivat merkitseviä katseita - taisipa Koskela puolivahingossa heittää lentosuukonkin heidän ollessaan siivoamassa hevostallia.

Päivä muuttui illaksi ja Akselin käynnistäessä vanhan Volvon ja kaasuttaen kohti Pentinkulman työväentaloa, miehet jäivät kahden talonvahdeiksi. Toki vanhemmilla saattoi olla aavistus, etteivät heidän poikansa ja tämän puoliso täysin siveellisiä olleet, mutta silti intiimeimmät hommat jätettiin miesten väliseksi salaisuudeksi. Elinaa toki olisi saattanut kiinnostaakin, mutta tämä ei viitsinyt vaivaannuttaa poikaansa liikaa. Pääasia, että tällä oli nykyään joku, jota kutsua omakseen.

Kun Volvon takavalot olivat jo turvallisen matkan päässä, pariskunta meni takaisin sisälle. Keittiössä Kariluoto kuuli takaansa: "Istu siihen pöydälle." Äänensävy oli lempeä, mutta siinä oli tiettyä mehukasta käskevyyttä.

Liioitellun hitaasti Kariluoto kääntyi ja tämä oli varma, että sydän unohti lyödä hetkeksi. _Joko me näin äkkiä…? No, mikäpäs siinä._

Nöyränä miehenä tämä teki työtä käskettyä ja ensin siirrettyään Pullava-pitkot ja muut turhuudet heidän tieltänsä istui pöydälle hajareisin. Koskela seurasi tuota pikaa ja alkoi hieroa puolisonsa reittä.

"Noh, miten menee?" tämä kuiskasi ja vastoin normaalia käytöstään, katsoi Kariluotoa silmiin. Pupillit olivat tummat tehden miehen silmistä lähes mustat - hetkeä oli selkeästi odotettu. Maatöiden kovettama käsi kävi uhkaavan lähellä strategisia paikkoja - Kariluodon piti tehdä lujasti töitä, ettei säpsähtäisi. Siitä tosiaan oli ikuisuus, kun he olivat näin olleet. _Liian_ pitkä aika.

Aataminomena liikahti Kariluodon kaulalla kun tämä yritti vastata sekä kysymykseen että katseeseen: "No, ei kai mitään... erikoistAAA." Viimeiset kirjaimet saivat koomisen ylänuotin kun Koskela - varmasti tahallaan - asetti kätensä toisen kalun päälle. _Voi itku_ , miten tämä osasikin olla niin söpön pehmoinen koiranpentu kuin helvetinmoinen viettelijäkin niin halutessaan. Hiljaisessa maalaispojassa oli aivan omanlaistaan charmia ja samalla Kariluoto muistikin tasan tarkkaan, miten hän oli tähän mieheen päätynyt haksahtamaan.

Koskelan huulilla kareillut hymy hyytyi hivenen tämän huomatessa puolisonsa jähmeyden. "En kai ahdistele liikaa? Sano vaan, jos--"

"Et, et," Kariluoto sai sanottua. "Älä nyt jumankauta ainakaan... lopeta."

Koskela naurahti. "Tykkään tosta asenteesta." Samassa epävarmuus hävisi yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli tullutkin ja Koskela puristi pullotusta Kariluodon housuilla. Liian vähällä käytöllä ollut elin vaati ulospääsyä housujen ikuisesta ikeestä - ja sen se tulisi saamaan tuota pikaa, sillä samalla kun Koskela suuteli puolisoaan, alkoivat napit saada kyytiä.

Kun housut olivat kintussa ja paitakin saatu lentämään kauniissa kaaressa nurkkaan, Kariluoto ei enää kyennyt estämään huuliltaan lipsahtavaa voihkaisua. Tämä ei tosiaan Koskelaa haitannut, vaan sen sijaan hän syvensi suudelmaa samalla hymisten tyytyväisenä aivan kuin sanoen: _‘Laitankin tästä vaihteen kakkoselle.’_

Lievästi dominoiva asenne kiihotti Kariluotoa suunnattomasti - tässä tilanteessa hän olisi valmis suostumaan mihin tahansa, mitä puolisonsa pyytäisi. Noh, ehkä piiska saattaisi olla liikaa - mutta vain _ehkä_. Eikös vanha sanontakin valistanut, että kaikkea tulee kokeilla paitsi omaa serkkua ja kansantansseja?

Vaikka itse Pentinkulman kunnanjohtaja olisi astellut keittiöön, se ei olisi kahta miestä pysäyttänyt puuhistaan - Kariluoto makasi jo pöydällä ja kerjäsi lisää huomiota. Koskela lukitsi tämän ranteet pöytää vasten - puu vain narisi heidän allaan. Isoisän omin kätösin valmistama pirttipöytä joutui koville, mutta se oli kahden rakastavaisen pienin huoli tällä hetkellä. Kai olisi vanha ukkokin ollut tyytyväinen, kun hänen pöytänsä oli kunnon käytössä.

Narina vain yltyi kun Koskela tuli koko painollaan miehensä päälle. Samalla tämä aloitti tasaisella liikkeellä hieroa toisen kalua, jonka omistaja oli tästä eleestä sangen tyytyväinen.

“Voi… saatana,” Kariluoto huokaisi ja päästi samalla epämääräisen vaikerruksen tapaisen, joka ei ollut suomea mutta ei kyllä mitään muutakaan ihmislajin tuntemaa kieltä. 

Ennen Koskela oli kuvitellut Kariluodon olevan kovinkin korrekti, mutta heidän yhdessäolonsa aikana sekin myytti oli murrettu: tämän kontrolloimaton kiroilu ja ääntely oli kuin mitä parhain sinfoniaorkesteri - itse Sibeliuskin kalpenisi sen rinnalla. 

Sinfonian jatkuessa Koskela nuoli samalla Kariluodon kaulaa siirtyen kohti solisluita ja nännejä. Sanoja ei tarvinnut vaihtaa, mutta molemmat tiesivät, mitä halusivat. Toisin oli silloin risteilymatkalla Tukholman hotellissa heidän jouduttua puolivahingossa samaan hotellihuoneeseen - nykyään heidän silloinen paniikkinsa tahattomasta intiimistä hetkestä aiheutti naurunpyrskähdyksiä.

Yhä alemmas ja alemmas siirtyi salakavalan Koskelan kieli saavuttaen viimein päämääränsä. Ilman erillistä käskyäkin Kariluoto levitti reitensä.

_Mä oon tässä pelkästään sulle. Ota mut. Nyt. Heti._

Koskelahan teki työtä käskettyä: epäröimättä hetkeäkään hän otti toisen kalun ilomielin suuhunsa. 

Jälleen kerran seurasi epämääräisen kiroilun ja ynähtelyjen konsertti - ja jälleen kerran se löi löylyä vain lisää. Koskela halusi näyttää parhaimmat suulliset taitonsa toiselle.

Yhdessä he olivat tässä tanssissa mukana - ja yhdessä he tulisivat päätökseen. Seksi, tuo ikuinen ihmiskunnan mysteeri: miten jokin niin hikinen ja törkyinen asia voi sisältää kuitenkin niin kauniin ja herkän sivuäänen?

Ja koska ylitettiin se raja, jolloin pelkkä omien halujen roisi tyydyttäminen muuttui rakasteluksi?

_Rakas._ Tuo sana oli näiden kahden miehen huulilla käynyt useamman kertaa viimeisten kuukausien aikana pääsemättä kuitenkaan ilmoille kaiken kansan kuultavaksi.

“Ville…” Kariluoto vaikeroi ja upotti sormensa toisen hiuksiin. Se sattui hieman, mutta Koskela ei siitä nyt jaksanut välittää tuon taivaallista. Pienessä kivussa oli jopa jotain eroottista tänä kuumana yönä.

Kuten Koskela oli salaa aavistellutkin, ei mennyt kovinkaan kauaa kuin puolisonsa ääntely alkoi saavuttaa euforisia mittasuhteita - tämä vapisi ja tärisi kunnes…

“AAARGH!” kaikuivat keittiön hirsiseinät parahduksesta. Kissaparka hyppäsi takan päältä ääntä piiloon.

Reaktioon enemmän kuin tyytyväinen Koskela pyyhkäisi suupieliään ja nappasi pöydän viereltä paperin. “Taisi tulla siivoushommia,” tämä heitti, koska ei voinut vastustaa hölmöä huulenheittoa nyt. Lisäksi tunnelma oli käydä melko herkäksi ja intiimiksi, joka yhä edelleenkin oli hivenen pelottavaa.

Kariluoto ei äännähtänytkään vaan koitti keskittyä hengityksensä tasaamiseen. Tunnon palatessa takaisin selkää alkoi ikävästi vihloa - kova puupöytä ei ollut ehkä sopivin tällaisiin aktiviteetteihin, mutta se oli heidän ongelmistaan pienin.

Istahtaen puolisonsa viereen pöydälle Koskela silitteli tämän käsivartta ja kysyi: “Kaikki ok?”

“Joo… on.” Kariluoto alkoi tulla takaisin taas tämän maailman kirjoihin. “Pitäisköhän sitä… suihkuun mennä.” Päässä pyöri hivenen kun nousi ylös, mutta onneksi Koskela kietaisi kätensä toisen vyötäisille ja kannatteli.

“Ei mennä ihan vielä,” Koskela vastasi ja peseytymisen sijaan he istuivat hetken hiljaa tuijotellen ikkunasta kuunvalon kelmentävää maisemaa. 

Tässä oli hyvä. Tähän voisi jäädä.

Koskela laski päänsä Kariluodon olkapäälle ja painoi pienen pusun toisen poskelle. “Rakas,” tämä sanoi niin yllättäen, että Kariluoto kääntyi katsomaan tätä silmät pyöreinä. Ville Koskela lepertelemässä oli sen verran harvinaista herkkua, että tämä hetki muistettaisiin vielä pitkään.

Muita sanoja he eivät vaihtaneet - tämä riitti. _Hän_ riitti. Se maailman tärkein.

Mutta, pääsivätkö miehet sitten koskaan suihkuun asti ennen kuin Akseli ja Elina saapuivat paikalle? Sitä ei tarina kerro - eikä sillä kai niin väliäkään.


End file.
